L'ombre d'une vie
by Meredith Bloom
Summary: Comme chaque mercredi, le Docteur emmène Clara visiter l'univers... Mais cette fois ci, il est en retard et il se rend compte que Clara n'est plus la même désormais...Woufflé.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

«Donne-les-moi !" cria le garçon.

«Non, elles sont à moi ! "répondit sa sœur.

Clara soupira. Elle avait pris l'habitude des sons, des cris et des combats pour celui qui devait choisir la station de radio dans la voiture, ou qui devrait avoir le dernier biscuit aux copeaux de chocolat, la dernière douche, parce que personne ne voulaient la prendre en première. Elle était habituée aux coups de pieds, aux petits coups de poing, aux rayures, aux morsures ou aux jouets jetés dans tous les sens qui laissaient des larmes et des marques rouges, elle était habituée aux insultes . Elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle pourrait écrire un roman sur la totalité des insultes que les enfants pouvaient se dire à l'un et à l'autre et elle savait qu'aujourd'hui elle allait en ajouter un peu plus à la liste. Ils se disputaient pour des chaussettes. Des Chaussettes… Clara soupira.

-" Henry, Olive ! "

Cria-t-elle bruyamment pendant qu'elle essayait de se faire un chignon. Elle se détourna du miroir, ferma les yeux pendant un moment avant de sortir de sa chambre, le couloir. Pressé, elle entra dans la chambre d'Olive, elle trouva le petit garçon arrachant une paire de chaussettes jaunes des mains de sa sœur en face de lui. Clara les arracha de sa portée, et les tint en l'air, il sauta pour les attraper.

" Je lui ai dit que c'était pour les filles, "

Dit Olive, les bras croisés sur la poitrine de sa chemise rose et bleu qui recouvrait horriblement sa jupe verte néon.

" Et je lui ai dit qu'elles sont à moi! "

Grogna Henri en imitant la fille à sa droite, en boutonnant sa chemise de couleur bleue qui assortissait mal les boutons avec leurs trous. Clara regarda les chaussettes et secoua la tête :

-«Ce sont les chaussettes d'Olive. "Accorda-t-elle,

«Et tu ne peux pas les porter aujourd'hui"

Dit Clara en souriant, avant d'aborder son frère :

- " Henry, présente des excuses à ta sœur ! ».

-"Mais ..."commença-t-elle, en rebondissant sur place deux fois d'une manière à envoyer ses cheveux noirs sur son œil droit.

-« Pas aujourd'hui, Henry, s'il te plaît. » répéta Clara.

Il s'avança et regarda la jeune fille qui attendait impatiemment, avant de murmurer :

-«Je suis désolé."

"Maintenant, "

Clara tomba à genoux avec soin et attrapa sa chemise, fixant ses boutons avant de redresser son col et d'enlever ses cheveux de son visage.

" Tu as besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur ! » En entendant cela, Henri lui sourit sournoisement.

«Allez, vous brosser les dents. "

«Je l'ai déjà fait », lui dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête en se tenant

" Je peux sentir ton petit-déjeuner quand tu respires. "

Traînant les pieds et gémissant bruyamment, Henry alla dans la salle de bain, elle écouta s'il se brossait dents pendant qu'elle rangeait le placard. Elle se tourna vers Olive avec un demi-sourire. La jeune fille était en train de faire des cercles sur place, en fredonnant une chanson d'un de ses dessins animés préférés.

Clara soupira :

: «C'est une journée d'école et tu sais que tu dois porter ton uniforme. "

«Je n'aime pas mon uniforme » dit-elle, dans le dégoût.

Clara se mit à rire, en entendant le mécontentement d'Henri marmonné depuis la salle de bain, avant de dire à Olive :

" Je n'aime pas les uniformes scolaires, soit, mais ce sont les règles. "

«Je ne pourrais pas enfreindre les règles, juste une fois ? " demanda Olive en écarquillant ses grands yeux bruns.

Avec un hochement de la tête, Clara se dirigea vers elle avec une jupe kaki et un haut bleu pâle qui s'assortissait à son frère.

" Allez, on va se changer. "

L'enfant se plaignait en murmurant des bruits aléatoires de protestation puis, à un moment, il s'arrêta, c'était un autre jeu que Clara utilisait souvent. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux enfants étaient devant la voiture en dehors de la maison, sachant qu'elle devait les amener à l'école à une heure précise, et que cette heure était presque écoulé. Clara tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte du passager avant et grogna de frustration quand elle resta coincé devant un bourdonnement familier venant de derrière elle, son cœur s'arrêta.

«Je l'ai! " dit le docteur joyeusement en pointant son tournevis sonique en direction de la serrure et en appuyant sur le bouton.

L'alarme de la voiture hurlait et les enfants couvraient leurs oreilles, regardant l'homme étrange avec des expressions de confusion pendant que Clara pressa les boutons de sa clé pour rétablir le silence .Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. Le docteur jeta un regard à Clara puis aux enfants, et de nouveau vers elle, il sourit avant de leur faire un signe et demanda: « De nouvelles occupations ? "

" Euh, " Clara retira la clé de la serrure avant de tirer sur la porte du passager avant et de cliquer sur le bouton auto- déverrouillage pour les installer dans leurs sièges à l'arrière. " Les ceintures de sécurité " dit-elle aux deux enfants avant de souligner :

«Et pas de discussion, vous savez ce que je vous ai parlé de morts sur les routes. "

«Les gens, écrasé dans la rue !» répliqua Henry en riant.

Olive fit une grimace de dégoût que le docteur perçu immédiatement.

Elle ferma la porte puis leva les yeux vers lui, le sourire figé surpris sur son visage en lui disant quelque chose qui n'allait pas et il se sentit mal à l'aise instantanément en montrant le véhicule bleu foncé à côté d'eux :

"Voiture neuve ? Tu n'avais pas une voiture avant ? Je ne m'en souviens pas . "

«Non», lui dit-elle simplement. " Nous avons dû en acheter une. "

" Ah ! " Dit-il rapidement, puis, il joignit ses mains et fit un geste vers le Tardis, garée en face avant de regarder les enfants,

" Ce n'est pas mercredi? "

«C'est mercredi", acquiesça Clara.

"Tu... ne viens pas? "

" Docteur", elle se poussa avant de regarder les enfants qui les scrutaient tous deux curieusement de la banquette arrière, de la même manière avec leurs grands yeux noirs identiques

" Quand tu as dit que tu reviendrais la semaine prochaine…. tu n'es pas venu. "

" Ce n'est pas le mercredi après notre voyage à Vénus? " demanda-t-il, le front descendant d'une manière familière qui lui fit un tilt de loin légèrement, avec un sourire caché.

Clara se secoua la tête, sentant ses yeux se remplis de larmes, elle admit :

«Non, c'était-il y a un certain temps. "

Et puis il fronça les sourcils :

«Combien de temps ? "

La fenêtre se baissa un peu, Henry tourna le bouton manuel avant de sortir sa tête hors de la voiture et crier:

« Maman, nous allons être en retard à l'école ! "

Le Docteur fixa Henry et le regarda un moment avant de se retourner vers Clara et répéter:

« Maman ? "

Avec un petit clin d'œil, elle fit un signe en retour aux deux enfants avant de se retourner vers lui : «Docteur, ce sont mes enfants. " dit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Le docteur lui faisait un petit sourire au premier abord, celui qu'il avait vu des années auparavant, il lui avait manqué à ses yeux, il n'avait pas remarqué la fatigue là, ou les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas été trop long, mais il était assez long. Son sourire tristement à la dérive avec la compréhension qui lui avait manqué. Pas de quelques heures ou de quelques jours, voire quelques mois. Il pouvait curieusement deviner les enfants de cinq ou six ans, s'agiter dans leurs sièges à l'arrière du véhicule. Il avala sa salive, il admit qu'il y avait de très fortes chance voir une certitude absolue qu'elle ne voyagerait plus avec lui. Elle avait d'autres responsabilités maintenant. Dont deux très importantes.

Clara ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, des pensées qu'elle n'avait jamais dites, avant le klaxon de la voiture résonne. Elle se retourna pour voir Henry retomber dans son siège, partager un rire avec Olive. Elle sourit au docteur en retour.

«Je suis vraiment désolé, docteur, mais je dois y aller. "

Hochant la tête maladroitement, il leva la main vers elle et lui demanda:

«Pourrions-nous, je veux dire, pourrions-nous faire un brunch ? Rattraper le retard? "

Se tordant le poignet vers le haut, elle regarda sa montre, Clara secoua la tête :

« J'ai du travail. Je vais être en retard, je dois les déposer avant qu'il n'y est trop de circulation ... "

" Vous avez un travail ? "

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si surpris. Il supposait qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme une gouvernante,- une observatrice, une enseignante, soignant des enfants. Si elle avait ses propres enfants, pourquoi ce ne serait pas son travail. Elle interrompit sa pensée avec un demi- rire.

Clara hocha la tête et fit un pas en arrière,

«Les enfants ne vont pas se payer eux-mêmes, docteur. "

" Mais, ton eu ... leur pèr ...» et il n'arriva pas à de finir le mot, que sa poitrine s'écrasait avec une jalousie insondable et son attention fît détournée par les enfants qui avait une discussion animée. Tous les deux, s'étaient rendu compte, devinant facilement leurs expressions sur leurs petits visages.

" Non, c'est juste moi", lui dit Clara d'un ton bourru.

«Nous pouvons ..." Elle s'interrompit et soupira : «Nous pouvons rattraper cela plus tard. "

"Ce qui est plus tard", il apporta son poignet pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, se déplaçant nerveusement sur place alors qu'elle se tenait parfaitement immobile, le regardant.

«Plus tard », répétait-elle, " Euh, " Clara regarda les enfants qui, elle le savait, se combattraient si elle ne rentrerait pas dans la voiture bientôt.

"Ce soir, pourriez-vous revenir ce soir ? Aux alentours de vingt heures ? "

"Ce soir, " il hocha la tête : «Après huit heures», il sourit parce qu'elle était encore à dicter leur calendrier.

Clara alla du côté du conducteur et ouvrit la porte, en lui donnant un sourire et une fois sur ses yeux elle s'installa dans la voiture, se détournant rapidement pour rappeler aux enfants de mettre leur ceinture de sécurité. « Pour rappeler à ses enfants. Les enfants de Clara ». Le docteur se sentait un peu faible. Hier, elle était accrochée à son bras, lui demandant où ils iraient la prochaine fois ; hier, elle était dans son Tardis , le poussant avec son coude et en lui adressant des yeux de biche afin d'avoir un repas normal sur Terre tandis que les Maitland étaient en vacances.

Hier, ils étaient ensemble ...

Il fit signe à la voiture qui avançait dans l'allée devant lui et il aperçut les deux petites paires de mains qui se poussaient à la fenêtre pour lui faire signe. Le docteur se dirigea lentement vers son Tardis et posa une main sur sa poitrine, en fermant les yeux contre les douleurs venant de celle-ci, ses deux cœurs brisés, il avait du mal à penser, et encore moins aller de l'avant. Il entra à l'intérieur et trouva l'une des chaises qui était autour de la console centrale et s'assit.

Autour de lui, le Tardis était silencieux, comme si elle avait compris sa douleur, il se frappa la tête, debout et en mouvement tenant les commandes du Tardis. Sauf qu'il hésitait. S'il voyageait dans le temps, il lui manquerait à nouveau et pourrait rater tout d'elle. Il serait certain qu'il n'y aurait pas une autre Clara là-bas dans l'univers pour le consoler. Elle était l'originale, la sienne, et il baissa la puissance de son vaisseau. Les lumières s'éteignirent progressivement, plus elles s'éteignaient plus sa colère augmentait.

D'une certaine manière le Tardis en était la cause.

" Ne te méprends pas où je ... je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant, c'est ici où je devrais être, " a-t-il grogné dans sa barbe comme il se plaignait, une autre lumière vacillante s'éteignit :

" Et maintenant il est trop tard. Sa vie est fixée. "

Il a cria puis il saisit la console du Tardis qui était maintenant sombre.

Il l'aimait...

A SUIVRE !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci pour les reviews !Merci à Sophie pour la relecture assez rapide Cette fanfiction sera un peu longue, je vous laisse donc profitez de ce nouveau chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine !**_

La voiture bleue roulait tranquillement dans les rues .Clara s'arrêta au feu, tapotant ses doigts avec impatience sur le volant alors qu'ils approchaient de l'école. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être en colère et en regardant les enfants chantonner bruyamment derrière elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas pleurer. Elle sortit de la voiture et marcha le long du trottoir, elle ouvrit les portes et s'arrêta net. Henri et Olive avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle pouvait voir sur leurs visages la question qu'ils avaient trop peur de poser.

Qui était cet homme?

Clara ne répondit pas, elle hocha la tête vers l'école en les regardant sortir à contrecœur de la voiture, à la fois en leur donnant un câlin comme à leur habitude. Ils se dirigèrent vers les marches, main dans la main. Ses beaux enfants …. Clara leva une main et sentit une larme tomber sur sa peau. Elle attendit qu'ils aient passé les portes de l'école avant de retourner dans la voiture et de prendre une longue respiration.

Quand elle regarda dans le rétroviseur, elle pouvait voir la rougeur de ses yeux et elle comprit que Henry et Olive l'avait vu. Clara se maudit parce qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de contenir ses émotions comme elle l'avait promis il y a des années de cela. Elle n'avait pas été capable de rester forte comme elle le voulait et ils avaient eu un aperçu de cette facette qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient.

Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait comprit pourquoi, mais ils se doutaient que leur mère en souffrait beaucoup. Clara détourna les yeux et démarra la voiture. Elle se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Une boutique. Une librairie. Un endroit où elle a organisé les étagères et conter des histoires à des groupes d'enfants pendant l'été. Elle avait reçu les étreintes des tout-petits, les regards tristes de leurs parents et des tapes sur l'épaule ou des bises de personnes âgées parce qu'ils connaissaient tous Clara.

Elle repoussa ces pensées dans les confins de son esprit et entra dans la boutique, en écoutant le tintement des cloches au-dessus de sa tête avec un demi-sourire, avant d'aller à l'arrière du magasin. Elle laissa tomber son sac et sa veste. Clara reçu un petit bonjour de Marge, la propriétaire de la boutique, elle rit en regardant Jamie sauter dans les allées avec des livres dans une main et un café chaud dans l'autre , un écouteur solidement bloqué dans chaque oreille .

" Les enfants d'aujourd'hui, même les bons ont toujours la tête dans les nuages , " murmura Marge de sa place près du registre.

Clara hocha la tête et désigna une boîte sur le comptoir, " Nouveau stock ? "

" Ouais. "

" Hum, " répondit-elle. Clara lit l'étiquette avant de chercher un cutter sous le comptoir afin qu'elle puisse commencer à cataloguer les différents livres.

Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de l'autre femme sur elle, et attendit, parce que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Marge ne demande : « Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait vous-même aujourd'hui, les enfants vont bien? "

"Ils se sont combattus pour des chaussettes ce matin, " répondit-elle, distraite.

Marge étouffa un rire, «Ils vont se battre sur tout assez rapidement, et ne sauront pas quoi faire de leurs dix doigts. "

«Ouais », convenu-t-elle, avant de découper le haut de la boîte et d'ouvrir l'intérieur méticuleusement.

Marge observait toujours avec curiosité, en ignorant la cloche d'un deuxième client qui était entré dans le magasin et qui commençait à parcourir les allées. Clara ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de donner à la femme un haussement d'épaules mais Marge demanda : «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " avec un ton plus sérieux.

«Rien», soupira-t-elle .

Marge pointa le visage de Clara : «Vous pensez que je ne sais pas quand quelque chose ne va pas avec vous, Clara ? Quelque chose ne va pas et c'est tellement visible que je peux voir un autre univers dans vos yeux. "

Elle sourit à l'idée avant d'admettre, " Peut-être que parfois, je voudrais être dans un autre univers. "

"Se combattre pour des chaussettes ne peut pas être mauvais dans un sens " dit la vieille femme en connaissance de cause. « Laissez couler »

« Un vieil ami est arrivé de façon inattendue " dit-elle avec un hochement de tête et un sourire, "Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un certain temps, et je pensais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais et qu'il avait emménagé ailleurs. J'étais un peu choquée, c'est tout. "

Clara se mit à rire à elle-même, c'était la vérité . Elle présume que cela lui était tombé dessus et elle avait décidé que c'était trop pour eux….Elle était trop impliquée pour leur propre bien . Clara pouvait encore voir la surface gazeuse de Vénus, tourbillonnant juste sous les portes ouvertes Tardis et la façon dont il la regardait quand elle levait ses yeux, comme si elle était plus magnifique que la planète qui était sous eux. Cela faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque et elle réalisa qu'elle regardait les livres d'un air absent.

Avec un clin d'œil rapide, elle se tourna vers Marge et admis, " je l'aimais auparavant. "

" C'était avant Henry et Olive, si je comprends bien ? "

Clara se mit à rire : «Oui, avant d'être mère. J'ai ressenti cela comme une éternité... »

Marge hocha la tête vers les livres, " Eh bien, rangez les sur les étagères, je ne veux pas perdre des ventes parce que ces maudits enfants ne le voient pas sur les étagères…

Elle le rangeât se concentrant sur l'odeur des pages en face d'elle, et hocha la tête .

Il n'avait jamais été bon d'attendre, ou d'être patient, mais il s'était assis dans le Tardis, sombre et silencieux pendant des heures, son esprit ressassant cette matinée. Elle a le droit de vivre sa vie , il le savait, il n'avait tout simplement pas prévu d'avoir si peu de temps . Le docteur croyait qu'ils auraient quelques années à passer ensemble, peut-être qu'il lui dirait comment il se sentait au lieu de la laisser avec des silences comblant les conversations et les attentes de chaque voyage. Cela aurait peut-être été plus que quelques années.

La porte de la voiture claqua et il pouvait entendre le vacarme de chants et de rire juste à l'extérieur, cela le fit sortir de ses rêveries d'hier. Il se leva lentement , étirant ses muscles avant d'aller à la porte et d'apparaître, la voyant en tenant la main de sa fille, qui se tournait sous son bras et son fils qui se mettait à rire, se moquant probablement de sa sœur avant que Clara n'intervienne.

C'était sa vie.

Ce sont leurs années, les années qui auraient dû être les leurs, et elle les avaient consacrées à l'éducation de deux enfants, seule. Il était furieux, sachant que quelqu'un avait délaissé cette famille. Il n'aurait pas dû... le docteur baissa la tête, il l'avait délaissée. Il avait déposé un baiser sur sa main et avait accepté de revenir le mercredi suivant mais il avait disparu. Ce n'était pas son choix, il pensait à lui-même dans la frustration. Il sortit et regarda pliant légèrement les mains les enfants qui se précipitaient dans la maison. Il les suivis, sautant d'un bond en dehors du Tardis en claquant la porte.

Le docteur se retrouva face à la porte, il serra les poings en regardant à travers la vitre givrée quand elle se retourna et le regarda, il se figea sur place. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna rapidement en criant: « Henry, tu ferais mieux de ne pas toucher à la boîte de cookies! "

Il y avait un rire qui appartenait à la fillette, ensuite deux ensembles de pieds courraient dans le couloir et le docteur sourit, "Tu es occupée à ce que je vois. "

"Ouais," bafouilla-elle, «Je pensais qu'il était 8h00. "

«Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps», admis-t-il.

Clara regarda le Tardis et pencha légèrement la tête, en lui donnant le même regard qu'elle lui avait donné la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée réellement... « Avez-vous attendu toute la journée ?!», demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. " Lui répondit le docteur en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

" Tu sais que c'est une machine à voyager dans le temps et que tu peux aller dans le futur ?! " suggéra-t-elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il expliqua clairement, « qu'il ne voulait pas manquer le rendez-vous cette fois. "

Clara sourit tristement et sa tête chuta, puis elle recula et ouvrit la porte, levant un bras pour l'inviter à l'intérieur. Il passa devant elle, lentement, et descendit les marches vers le salon, voir les différents bruns et rouges de l'automne sur les murs et il sourit à la vue des jouets éparpillés entre le canapé et la télévision.

Le docteur entendit des mouvements autour de lui, dans le couloir, " droit derrière".

Il leva un doigt….Il était devant cheminée, et en face de lui, il jeta un coup d'œil sur les photos qui ornaient la cheminée. Avec un sourire, il toucha ce qui semblait être une photo récente de Clara à genoux sur une couverture de pique-nique avec les enfants dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient presque fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre à du devant de la maison avant de regarder le reste. Il arracha un cadre en retrait, il y avait Henry et Olive en tricycle dans la rue, il découvrit une autre photo, son rythme cardiaque accéléra….Quand, soudainement Clara fit éruption dans la salle.

«Des Jumeaux», dit-il en riant, se tournant vers Clara pour lui montrer une photo d'elle à l'hôpital, un enfant sur chaque bras.

Les yeux de Clara croisèrent les siens puis elle hocha la tête et sourit : «Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. "

" Avec toute la technologie ... " Il s'interrompit, Clara était venue pour prendre la photo qu'il tenait et la remplacer, ses yeux regardant par-dessus la cheminée.

"Certaines choses sont toujours une surprise, Docteur, même avec toute la technologie existante. "

Les mots sont venus comme une morsure piquante et il hocha la tête. « J'avais l'intention de revenir»

" Ce « mercredi prochain », je me souviens, " lui dit-elle .

" Le Tardis, " elle a…«Parfois », il se gratta la tête, " Parfois, elle a d'autres plans. "

Clara soupira : «J'ai eu d'autres plans. "

" Donc, j'ai.. », murmura le docteur.

Elle leva la main pour se frotter à la tempe avant de bouger: «Eh bien, allons au salon, " elle se tourna, " Petite cuisine, mais ça le fait. Salle à manger, qui est plus utilisée pour les projets scolaires que pour manger. " Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu'elle montait les marches l'amenait à l'étage d'en dessous, elle désigna la gauche, " C'est la chambre de Henry, " il regarda pour voir le garçon lutter contre deux dinosaures, "C'est la chambre à Olive là-bas", elle organise un « thé partie »,

« C'est la mienne Maman ! »cria Olive.

Clara se tenait à côté du lit et jeta un coup d'œil autour, un sourire scintillait sur son visage quand elle trouva une babiole qui trainait, une pensée inconnue flottait dans son esprit. Elle attendit anxieusement quand il regarda sa salle de bain, puis il se tourna vers elle, il était nerveux et ressentait de la culpabilité, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il était revenu pour elle...

" Ce n'est pas vraiment le désordre interminable du Tardis sans fin, mais il fonctionne. J'ai une belle vie», assura-t-elle: «Nous sommes bien ici, juste nous trois. "

Gelé à l'extérieur de sa salle de bain, il essaya de dire quelque chose. " Clara ", commença-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle avant de lui murmurer avec un sourire honnête, "Ils sont beaux. "

Elle rit alors. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle les essuya immédiatement et hocha la tête. « Tu as raison. »

" Quel âge ont- ils ? "Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Six ans. », répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, "Et cela fait combien de temps que je suis parti? "

Clara détourna son regard et réfléchit un moment avant d'admettre, " Huit ans peut-être ? "

En regardant le sol, il demanda doucement : «Comment l'avez-vous vécu?.. »

«Très bien ! » mentit-elle, en le regardant avec ses yeux qui scintillaient et elle savait qu'il avait vu ce soupçon de tristesse qui avait défié ses mots. " Cela a été dur, mais je les ai- …ils sont ma vie, docteur, et je ne voudrais pas les échanger pour rien au monde. "

Il hocha la tête, puis joignit les mains : «Je suis certain qu'il est temps de commencer à dîner », puis il sourit diaboliquement, " je pourrais aider, faire bouillir de l'eau, récupérer les ustensiles de cuisine nécessaires, tenir un livre de recettes. Je tiens assez bien les livres».

Elle rit et hocha lentement la tête, " Ce serait merveilleux. "


End file.
